


50 states of Sex : D.C.

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: The boiler is broken in the basement office. Mulder and Scully are finding it difficult to get any work done in the sweltering heat.Established MSR50 states of sex prompt: DCNew prompt for you my dear friend if you got time no rush of course. "The problem is" he leans in close to her. "If I kissed you, I don't think I could stop." Or Scully to Mulder your choice





	50 states of Sex : D.C.

\---

Dana Scully has always been a private person. Public displays of affection have always made her uncomfortable. Admittedly, sex in the office that she and Mulder share, has crossed her mind on multiple occasions. But she would never actually engage in that kind of behavior, because she has more propriety than that after all. However, Mulder doesn’t adhere to etiquette or common convention (in fact, he rails against it). They are different this way. Scully likes rules as long as they make sense. But, if you dig a little deeper (past her austere outer layer) you will find Dana Scully’s rebellious side, simmering just under the surface. 

Growing up in Catholic household, there were very strict roles for men and women to play. Good Catholic girls waited to have sex until marriage. They didn’t tease boys by wearing their skirts too short, or their blouses cut too low. It wasn’t Christian, it was out of the realm of moral decency. God wanted her to hide her body, it was his will. And boys were savage, they couldn’t be held accountable for their own actions. Commandment number eleven: Thou shalt not tempt men with your body, it is unholy.

Scully doesn’t ever remember hearing any sermons on men dressing modestly. Maybe she should ask her priest why Mulder answered his door last night wearing only tight jeans with the top button undone. If God can see everything, then surely God saw what she did to Mulder immediately after that. In fact, she is pretty sure Mulder took the Lord’s name in vain several times as she was showing him all that was good and holy.

Today Dana Scully is finding it hard to maintain her finely tuned control. It’s January, and DC is in the midst of a record number of endless gray days. At minus nine degrees Fahrenheit, going outside is out of the question. The boiler in the next room is broken, leaving their office unbearably hot.

“Well,” Scully slams the phone down in frustration. “I just got off the phone with maintenance for the fourth time this week about this confounded boiler. They told me ‘ _This is a known issue, and we are working to address it’._ What does that even mean?” The office feels worse than DC in the middle of August, and that is saying something.

“That means _We’ll get to it when we get to it_.” Mulder snarks. “Come on Scully, you know that these people move at the ‘speed of government,’” he says with air quotes. “Which is to say slowly or not at all.” Mulder smirks as he wipes his brow, and loosens his tie. Scully tries not to notice the sweat pooling just below his Adam’s apple. She fans herself with a file, and considers taking off her wool blazer yet again. 

“I don’t know how they expect us to work in these conditions. I asked them for a fan, and they said _fans are on backorder_. Then I asked them if I could bring a fan from home, they told me it wasn’t allowed due to _liability_. Someone could trip over the cord, or cut their finger on a fan blade.” Scully prattles on in frustration. “This is ridiculous Mulder! Something has to be done!” 

“It is ridiculous...” Mulder rolls his shirtsleeves up on his forearms, this does things to her. “So why don’t we make use of the lap pool over at the YMCA across the street. It’ll cool you down, and then after I can warm you back up,” Mulder says waggling his eyebrows. Scully rolls her eyes and tsks at his lame come on. 

“One of your best,” Scully says sarcastically.

\---

Mulder distractedly shuffles through his office, mumbling about his lost file on El chupacabra. Scully needs her microscope, which is on the top shelf in _her area_. Maybe if she crawled up on the counter she’d be tall enough to get it. She huffs as she tries to reach it, this is one of the few times that she is bothered by her lack of height.

“Mulder, could you get my microscope?” Scully asks sweetly. Truth be told, she’d rather watch Mulder get it for her. 

“Sure, I guess they didn’t get you that step stool yet, either,” he smirks and she pinches him.

“Ow,” he says in mock pain. “Is that anyway to treat the guy who’s helping you?” 

“Maybe I’d be nicer, if he was actually helping me,” Scully says dryly. 

“As you wish,” he winks and makes an exaggerated bow towards her. Scully scoffs, and gestures towards the item in frustration. 

“At this rate, I could have crawled up on the counter myself,” she huffs. Mulder relents and reaches for her microscope. Scully looks away, slyly peeking out of the corner of her eye to watch the way his torso stretches. For a moment, Scully’s mind drifts to Mulder playing basketball, the way his lithe muscles move. There is a beat, the air between them becomes heavily charged. She blinks, attempting to will her focus back on work. He hands her the microscope, with a gleam in his eye, as if he wants a reward for all of this hard work. “Thank you, Mulder,” she husks. Her voice sounds more sensual than she intended.

“Anytime,” he rasps. Now Scully is hot and bothered in more ways than one.

Out of sheer necessity she shed her wool blazer and hung it on the coat rack. Mulder continues to shed his own clothes, haphazardly throwing his tie on the desk. Mulder’s dress shirt is now almost sheer from sweat

“I’m sorry, Scully, I just can’t take this anymore. Do you mind if I take off my shirt?” He asks desperately. Scully feels his discomfort, but if Mulder takes off his shirt, then what will be stopping her from doing the same? They are already getting dangerously close to breaking their “remain professional at work” rule. But how can anyone work in this heat? 

“I don’t see a problem with it,” she says casually. But inside she is screaming at herself. Because she does want him to take off his shirt, but she also doesn’t want him to. What a strange life she leads.

“Oh, thank you,” he says in relief. “You’re the best, Scully!” Mulder makes his way over to her, and plants a sweaty kiss on her cheek. 

“Eww, now you’re getting me all sweaty.” She pretends to recoil in mock disgust, but it’s only to cover her burgeoning arousal.

He frees himself of the offending garment. One. Button. At. A. Time. As if he is moving in slow motion, purposely trying to get her attention on his form. But she can’t be tempted, she has had plenty of practice ignoring his body after all. Yet, somehow, Scully can’t tear her eyes away. It’s as if Mulder is being featured in on of George Michael’s videos on MTV. All he needs is a high gust of wind to blow through his hair, as he rings out his sweaty white tank. When he turns, the camera would linger on his tight muscular ass.She’s breathing so hard, she thinks he might notice. 

Scully rips her mind away from the virile display of masculinity in front of her. Work. They are supposed to be working right now, and she needs to focus. It’s only ten thirty in the morning, and if Mulder keeps this up, it’s going to be a very long day. 

“I.. uh… need to use the ladies room.” Scully exhales as she heads towards the door. Mulder hums his acknowledgment, but his eyes are still glued to a photo of El chupacabra. Finally she is able to escape the unbearable heat of the office.

Once she is in the stall, safely away from that hot cauldron of pheromone induced lust she calls an office. Scully is so turned on she wonders if should she masturbate? It would effectively _clear the pipes_ ( as Mulder would say) so she could continue working. But the thought of mastrubating in a public restroom disgusts Scully. It seems highly unsanitary, and there are just too many unknown germs and bacteria.

Does she ignore her own libido? Not so long ago Scully considered herself a champion at ignoring her own sexual desires. In fact, there was an entire year that she had herself convinced she wasn’t even interested in sex anymore. _Who needs it_? She would tell herself as she looked across at one of the many adjoining room doors she and Mulder shared over the years. _I am not attracted to Mulder at all_ , she would lie to herself before reaching into her bag for her small travel vibrator. _I will not think about him when touch myself_ , she told herself hundreds of times. _I will not imagine him going down on me._

_Mind over matter._

But the more she would try and chase those thoughts away, the more they would invade her mind. Yet everytime she closed her eyes, she would inevitably end up thinking about his tongue circling her clit as her vibrator buzzed away. 

What if one of her colleagues walks in while she is climaxing? The thought of it makes her feel both nervous and a little excited. She remembers that time that her mother found her and her high school boyfriend Marcus in the car. He was supposed to be dropping her off at home after Sunday Mass. They ended up making out in his car, which led her to give him blow job, mouth full of braces and all. She will never forget the look on Maggie Scully’s face when she came upon her daughter participating in that unholy act. Seventeen year old Dana Scully was surprised to find that being caught in the act gave her quite a thrill. It was almost worth the stern talking to from her father, and being grounded for an entire month after that. 

So with masturbation out of the question, the least she could do was get a little more comfortable. Her pantyhose are sticking to her legs like sausage casings. As she wrenches them down her legs, she swears she sees steam as her skin hits the cooler air. Her soaked panties come off too, they aren’t even doing her much good in this state. Scully towels herself off the best she can wit a damp paper towel. It’s not exactly the shower she longs for, but it’ll do in a pinch. Finally she is down go just her camisole and pencil skirt. She feels a bit self conscious about the sweat stains under her breasts. 

A few moments when the elevator door open on the basement floor, Scully feels a blast of humid air, like walking into a jungle. Mulder is still lost in thought, looking for the same file.

“Haven’t found it yet?” Scully asks skirting around him. 

“No, and I’ve looked everywhere Scully, everywhere!” Mulder frustratedly runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

Mulder’s preoccupation with the file is annoying, he doesn’t even look up to see her change of attire. For some reason, Scully wants his attention back on her, so she decides to do a little experiment. She picks up her clipboard, and meanders around the room pretending to help him look for the file. As she brushes past Mulder on the way back to the desk, she drops the pen from her clipboard.

“Mulder?”

“Hmmm...” he mumbles.

“Do you mind getting that for me?”

“Sure,” he says absently. Scully stands behind the desk to see Mulder bending ever so slowly to retrieve her pen. From the desk, Scully has a front row seat to a beautiful view of his ass. Licking her lips, as she watches his tight glutes contract. He looks back at her, and his eyes send a jolt through her body.

“Enjoying the view?” he asks with a smirk. Busted. He makes his way towards the desk, his eyes are dark and smokey. Her nipples tighten in her bra.

“What view?” She clears her throat looking down at the desk. Then she sees it, peeking out underneath a stack of old newspapers.

“I think you know…” he begins before she promptly cuts him off.

“I think I found your El Chupacabra file.” She bends down to fish out the missing manilla folder. ‘“It was right here on the desk the whole time.” Scully says with an air of self satisfaction. All the sudden, Mulder is behind her, she can feel the heat of him through her clothes. “If only you would clean your desk more than once every five years,” she says attempting to ignore Mulder’s close proximity. He bends down, and places his hands on either side of hers.

“If it were a snake...” He pauses, to slowly slide his erection in between her clothed asscheeks. The sensation sends a pleasurable sting through her body. “It would’ve jumped out and bit me,” he whispers in her ear. Scully is simultaneously turned on, and annoyed by his lame attempt at a come on.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that,” she chides him while grinding her hips back against his pelvis. 

“Can I?” he breathes. Now his hands slide over her hips, skimming over the top of her skirt to rest just below her navel. Mulder turns her around to face him. “You can’t deny it, you’ve been thinking about this all morning haven’t you?” A finger traces a line over her mons, and down, down to cup her cunt.

“No.” Her lie is obvious. Now his hand travels under her skirt, feeling the bare skin of her inner thighs. His fingers plunge into her depths, sending a shudder through her body. They slide up around her clit, and back down to the center of her arousal.

“Yes, you have,” he says pulling those fingers out of her body. “I can taste it,” he sucks two fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure. The image is highly erotic, and Scully almost loses all of her self control

“Mulder… we’re at work…” It barely constitutes a protest, but she’s trying, she really is.

“I know…” Mulder exaggeratedly swirls his tongue around his digits again, savoring her essence. “And there are rules about fraternizing in the office.” His voice is like heated silk washing over her body. 

“Yes, the rules…” her voice is thick, her mind is clouded with lust. Scully turns from him and places her forearms back on the desk. She watches his face as she juts her rounded ass out. “Someone might walk in,” Scully says as she hitches up the bottom of her skirt, leaving it bunched around her waist. “We could be caught…” They are playing a very dangerous game now. Neither of them may get out of this office alive. Mulder’s mouth hangs open at the site of her bare ass over his desk.

“You’ve been bad, Scully,” his voice is liquid sex dripping from his mouth. He unbuckles his slacks, lowering them just enough. She hears him pull his cock out of his pants, she shivers in anticipation.

“Are you going to punish me?” She croons grinding her naked ass into his throbbing erection.

“Yeah…” he says sliding his length through her folds. Scully gasps as his cock unexpectedly thrusts all the way into her. So deep that it makes her eyes water. “I am,” he begins fucking her hard. His cock is so deep she can practically taste it. 

“Mulder!” Scully shouts on an upstroke. He claps his hand over her mouth. Mulder pulls the hair at the nape of her neck, making her entire body break out in gooseflesh. 

“Shhh...” he hisses into her ear, her hair still wrapped around her fist. Scully keens loudly, angling her pelvis so that his thick cock hits her front wall. It’s sensation overload, she feels like she might be split in half. “You’re breaking the rules,” he smacks her ass just hard enough to vibrate her core. Unable to help herself, she moans again loudly. Her fingers travel down to circle her clit, but Mulder bats her hand away. 

“No, you can’t come yet,” he tells her sternly. So she clamps down on his cock, _hard_. Mulder yelps, but continues to roughly fuck her from behind. Sweat drips down, making the newspaper ink bleed. “Not until I say so.” 

Scully is impossibly turned on by this, there is a part of her that loves when he takes control. But there is one thing that turns her on even more, and that is taking that control back from him. So without a word she rips herself off of his dick, and saunters away from him. 

“Scully…” Mulder whimpers in protest. She gingerly places her foot on her chair, and rolls her skirt back up. Her cunt is now in full view for Mulder to see, his jaw drops. It sends a thrill through her.

“Oh, you want this?” Scully asks spreading herself open. He nods, then gulps audibly. Mulder’s cock is still wet with her own arousal, he reaches down to stroke himself. It makes her mouth water and her inner muscles clench. It’s like they are in some kind of fucked up sexual Mexican stand-off. “Then you’re going to make me come… twice.”

Now Mulder bites his plump bottom lip, and walks slowly over to her chair. Scully watches as he wipes the sweat from his brow, and kneels down in front of her. His tongue draws a hot line in her thigh crease, and he breathes in the scent of her arousal. 

“As you wish,” his voice is sex hoarse. At this point in their sexual relationship, Scully is well aware how much Mulder likes to tease her. His mouth is so close to her sex, she can feel his hot breath on her clit. Scully whimpers in anticipation, as she watches his mouth descend slowly on her swollen folds.

“You can come now,” he says before he immediately pulls her clit between his lips and sucks hard. Her orgasm hits her like an unexpected freight train. Mulder moans against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her. 

“Oh! Ah!” Her cunt convulses as she comes into his mouth. Her climax continues to careen through her body, it’s sensation overload. Her orgasm isn’t even finished, when she feels Mulder pick her up and lean her against the door. Scully barely has time to wrap her legs around him, before he roughly thrusts into her still quivering cunt. Scully can hear their heated pants through the humid basement air. Their bodies slide against each other because they are both covered in sweat. Her head knocks against the door as Mulder pounds into her. Scully shifts her hips so his pelvis comes in contact with her clit.

“God, I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this,” he groans into her ear. His words wash over her like a heat rash, his eyes set her aflame. All of the sudden she feels another orgasm building low in her pelvis. She clamps down on his cock, attempting to hasten her orgasm along. Mulder yelps at this, and continues his assault on her cunt. It seems impossible, but Scully knows that they are going to come together. One more stroke and she feels herself shattering all around his cock. 

“God! Yes!” She throws her head back as her second orgasm rips through her. Mulder’s body stiffens, alerting her to his impending orgasm. He squeezes her hips hard as he hotly empties himself into her body. They both exhale together as his thrusts slow, releasing the heat like a pressure valve. 

As they come down from their mutual climax, Mulder sweetly nibbles her jaw and then her cheek. Scully hovers her mouth close to his, hoping for a post coital kiss.

“The problem is,” he pauses, his mouth a hair's breadth from her own. “If I kissed you now, I don’t think I could stop… and that would be highly against FBI protocol.” he smirks as he reluctantly pulls out of her.

“Mulder, I think we already broke just about every rule in the federal employee manual.” She uses Mulder’s discarded shirt to clean herself up

“Which I am sure you have read cover to cover,” he chuckles, and she grins. “And since we’ve already broken all the rules about conduct in the office, what do think about taking the rest of the day off?” 

“You mean playing hooky?” She raises an eyebrow towards him, and shimmies her skirt back down.

“Yeah you could say that.” He takes her hands, and puts them around his neck. “I mean, it is hotter than hell in here, Scully. And I did promise you a few laps in the pool.” His eyebrows waggle suggestively.

“Hmm…” She narrows her eyes in mock protest. “Actually I think that sounds like a great idea, Mulder.” She winks, and then takes his hand to lead him out the door.


End file.
